requiem_2013_planningfandomcom-20200214-history
National Structures: Factions
I. National Structures = A. National Position: Project Assistant for Theme Position Note: This structure relies on a small set of Project Assistants, one for each year. The PA: Theme is crucial to keeping the Chronicle on track. Each PA: Theme must review all National plotkits (and, as practical, Regional and Global plotkits) with an eye to the theme for the year. How does this kit advance the theme? How does a given NPC represent the theme, or add to the overall setting's progress? The PA: Theme does not have the authority to direct or order other Storytellers to do this or that; rather, the PA: Theme is the Jiminy Cricket, the conscience of the ANST: Requiem, consistently reminding the genre ANST about the importance of theme and helping to maintain focus on that theme despite the daily distractions of the job. A. This one is different. At the National level, there are no plans for a Covenant or Clan superstructure. There are also no Shadow Cults or Conspiracies from Danse Macabre. Status in Covenant and Clan will be based almost entirely at the local level, with a Regional structure. There will be no requirements for “x” level of Status support to advance, though Status stripping can still be done (this is one of the few tools of power at the Regional Covenant structure). B. R. Rather than Covenants or Clans at the National level, we’re planning to use Factions, akin to the Conspiracies of Danse Macabre, but created for our Chronicle. These will not be the Conspiracies in Danse Macabre, but rather more like national-level Shadow Cults built on common interests. Players are free to look at Danse Macabre for inspiration and create their own Factions (see below on creating your own Faction). Political movers and shakers may belong to the same Faction, even though they may be Invictus, Carthian, or Ordo Dracul. Mystical investigators may all belong to the same Faction, be they Dragons, Acolytes, Carthian PPIB, Invictus Eclipsed Moon, or Sanctified. Because Factions offer a new dimension to play, the added complexity will not allow Dual Covenant or Secondary Status to advance. In other words, those few PC’s who obtain Top approval for Dual Covenant or Secondary Status can never, under any circumstances, advance beyond Faction Status 2. Factions also offer a tool for GotM play and Regional conventions. RST’s are encouraged to examine the most involved Factions in their Region and work with the leaders of those Factions for plot development to get players into the game. A couple of FAQ about Factions, since these are a new addition: a) Q: Why have these? Why not just stick with the Covenants? A: For several reasons. First, trying to use the Covenants has been largely a failure in the current Chronicle, so trying something new is appropriate. The Dragons were the only Covenant that seemed somewhat happy with their national structure, and we've reflected that in the history, and in the desire of some OD to return to that Covenant structure. b) Q: Why not just use the Tier 3 Conspiracies out of Danse Macabre? These look like that level of play. A: They are at that level of play, but if you look at the T3 Conspiracies based on Covenants, they are very antagonistic to each other- so much so that our Chronicle could very easily turn into open warfare of T3 Conspiracies against one another. That's not the goal of the game. By using Factions, we avoid that problem. Factions cut across Covenant lines. Factions also offer benefits that the T3 Conspiracies do not. First, adding a new dimension to politics is a good thing. Divided loyalties is a theme in Requiem, and this offers another angle on those loyalties. Second, the goal-oriented nature of the Factions gives Storytellers very clear ideas on things that players enjoy doing. This makes planning for large events easier, as well as plot construction and dissemination. If a plot deals with kindred history, then seeding it with the Ala Vaticinium helps get plot to the players who will enjoy it. Third, those common goals let players RP with others of a similar play style. If you play a Golconda-seeker, and want to discuss it IC a great deal, then those with little interest in Golconda, or who think it an insane notion, may not enjoy that topic. But if a player enjoys that, and opens up that conversation among the Qutub Sahi, then all involved can have a good time discussing things. c) Q: Won't these divided loyalties lead to PC death? Won't Covenants kill members who join Factions, like the OD Axe killing off Dragons in the Grand Lodge, for example, since they might be sharing Covenant secrets with their Faction? A: Not really. Kindred already have divided loyalties. There is no more reason to suspect that a kindred is sharing Covenants secrets with a Faction than with a city or Clan, and less reason to think so about a Faction than a coterie. So, if Covenant enforcers (be they Axe, Misericordia/Catechism, or what have you) aren't killing PC's for simply belonging to a coterie, then they should not kill them just for joining a Faction. Nor is it easy to just kill off a member of a Faction. Faction membership brings risks, such as divided loyalties, but also benefits, such as new allies who want to pursue similar goals. Those new allies may be more than a little upset at any hard-line Covenant zealots who oppose Faction membership- as might senior members of the Covenant who were benefiting from the cross-flow of information through the Factions. d) Q: Won't this make things hard for a kindred to go it alone if they don't like any of the Factions? A: Yes, it will be hard to go it alone at the national level, but that's always been the case. Rather than going it alone, we'd recommend finding others of like mind and forming a Faction of your own. Requiem is a game of cooperative play, so bringing other in on your vision and getting other players excited about a goal is a great way to add to the game. e) Q: I still hate the Factions, and want to play the National level with Covenants, not Factions. How can I do that? A: IC'ly. Notice that the OD had a National structure that they liked several Crucibles ago, and some of them want it back. If you want a different structure, cool, go for it! The Crucible period is a time when that sort of change is very possible, especially in Year Three (see themes). So, it's entirely in the hands of the players. If PC's want things to change, that is absolutely something the ST's will allow. That would make for a very interesting political game of PvP maneuvering, back-room dealings, slander and rumor- in short, many of the things that make Requiem great. Factions supporters vs Covenant supporters is a fine conflict to drive story. Some examples of ST created factions (and a few requested NPC guides that could add greatly to the flavor of the group) include: '''Qutub Sahi '''''' ''' Goal: To achieve personal transcendence and enlightenment through Golconda. Game play: Predominantly PvE research and increased Humanity, though this is not required by any means. Primary Antagonists: Belial's Brood, who are also searching for transcendence via a very different path. Additionally, some of the Sanctified who believe Golconda exists are very opposed to pursuit of it, seeing it as an attempt to evade God's holy damnation of kindred. End game: To transcend the vampiric condition. NPC Guides: Anoushka (Ordo Dracul), The Blinded Queen (Circle of the Crone) '''Ala Vaticinium''' Goal: To uncover the origins of kindredkind, find the founders, and return them to the world. Game play: Primarily PvE investigation, puzzle-solving, and plot-chasing dungeon crawls to uncover chronicle back story. Primary Antagonists: VII, who want to see kindredkind destroyed, not strengthened. End game: For good or ill, the Titans are loosed upon the world. NPC Guides: Stheno (Circle of the Crone), Aelfgifu (Invictus) '''The Nachtreich''' Goal: To take praxis in as many cities as possible, binding the entire world into a single government governed by an Emperor. Game play: Primarily PvP politics, taking praxis on the city level and gaining positions of power in members' covenants. Assassination is not out of the question, but the more assassinations occur, the more threatening the Nachtreich will appear to others, and the more others will cooperate to oppose the Faction. Therefore, caution and discretion is crucial. Open murder is a level 3 sin against the Faction, for example. Primary Antagonists: Other PCs. End game: the return of the Emperor. NPC Guides: Palladius of Ireland (Invictus), Icarius (Lancea Sanctum) '''The Millennialists''' Covenants: This Faction is almost entirely made up of members of the Lancea Sanctum and the Carthian Movement Goal: To usher in the Eschaton as revealed to Longinus, fulfilling the divine purpose of the Damned, and ending the kindred "taint" on humanity, a la the anti-obstructionists. Game play: A mixture of religious research and investigation. PvE. Primary Antagonists: Malleus Maleficarum, who want to prevent the end of the world. End Game: the Eschaton NPC Guides: St Daniel (Lancea Sanctum), Charlene De Soto (Carthian) '''The Grand Lodge''' Goal: to prevent the end of the current crucible, thereby allowing kindred to be active and dynamic in perpetuity. Game play: Mapping ley lines, collecting influences and resources to gain control of important locations - a mixture of PvE and influence-based, or even (rarely) physical, PvP. Primary Antagonists: The Cheiron Group, who do not want to relinquish control of these sites of power. End Game: The cycle of flash points/crucibles that has dominated history is ended. Kindredkind will never be the same again. NPC Guides: Lisette (Ordo Dracul), Lorna Zelan (Carthian) '''The Atlas Corporation (PC-Created) ''' Goal: Game play: Primary Antagonists: End Game: NPC Guides: Introduction of the Factions would be tied in with the themes of the years: '''Season One''': Over the course of a year, the Factions are quietly introduced and player characters are inducted into them. Along with other plots, each con of the year involves an NPC introducing the Faction to a small group of players, who are encouraged to go and recruit more players. During the year, any player who wishes to be in a Faction has done so, and are rewarded with a single dot of Faction status. '''Season Two''': The Factions make progress toward their goals, separately from one another. Antagonist groups begin noticing what they are doing and make moves to oppose them. The Factions might choose to band together to fight common threats. During the year, PCs who have been most active in organizing plot chasing gain a second dot of Faction status, but also face a higher degree of risk. '''Season Three''': The Factions realize that they are competing over some of the same resources. Each US con of the year should be held at a mystical place of power which is of interest to at least three of the Factions, and they work to determine who gains control of them. (For example, The Grand Lodge might identify the National Cathedral as a Wyrm's Nest which must be manipulated in order to maintain the Crucible. Meanwhile, the Millennialists discover that its library contains lost writings of the Monachus which they cannot allow to fall into the hands of others, and Ala Vaticinium learns that the catacombs beneath the cathedral is a resting place for one of the eldest kindred ever discovered. Only one group gets to retain control of the site.) During the year, victorious PCs are granted a third dot of Faction status. This includes those who supported the success, even if not present. No player needs to physically attend the convention to be eligible for the third dot in Faction Status. '''Season Four: '''The NPC antagonists escalate their attacks while PCs continue to fight over resources. Omens and prophecies give an edge to those who “won” Year Three, so others have to fight against the tides of Fate. These edges will not be insurmountable, but noticeable (e.g., a +1 to +3 circumstance bonus in cases fitting their Faction goals and typical methods, though never in PvP combat). One or more of the Antagonist groups may be permanently removed from the game in this year, if PCs are able to accomplish it. During the year, the leaders of the Factions are given a fourth dot of Faction status. '''Season Five: '''It has become clear that not every Faction will succeed in its goal. The most successful Factions drive toward their goal as other PC groups attempt to stop them. The single most influential PC in each Faction is granted a fifth dot of Faction status in exchange for working with the ST's to steer the end game of the chronicle. At the end of the chronicle, the shape of the world is forever changed. B. National Plotkits C. National NPC's 1. Federal Organizations: Federal organizations will not be inherently off-limits, or Top approval. Federal organizations within the greater Washington, DC area will be Top approval, but Regional offices will be High approval, and local offices (such as the local Post Office) will be Mid approval to use. (Look to the level of Sworn Officer required for what the game requires, and apply that as a guideline.) We will apply the same rule to this as to events that might draw media attention: if an event will draw attention from a higher level (Regional or National, for example), then that event requires approval from the level that will respond *before* it enters play. Think carefully about what effects an event will have. We've seen what happens when pneumonic plague is unleashed- that is an example of an event with a National response. Do not allow such events unless approved before the event is set in motion. 2. Rule modification: Players who portray a National-level NPC for an extended period of time, undistracted by playing PC's in the Requiem genre, can receive special benefits, such as full monthly XP for a PC that is not being played while the NPC is being portrayed as directed within a given month, and eligibility for raffles offering prizes such as customized plot. D. National Competitors: Factions 1. What are Factions? 2. How do Factions form? Any player may join an existing Faction at Low approval, or develop their own. To start a new Faction, the players involved must meet certain criteria: a) Approval (likely High); b) Benefits drawn from the list below; c) Agreement with the basic two sets of underlying standards- the most basic enforced by OOC rules, the next level enforced by participation in Parliament. Factions may be more strict than those two rules sets, but never less strict; d) Factions must also have a goal, theme, or other unifying purpose, and a minimum number of players from at least three Domains; and e) Factions must also have a modicum of support from the existing Factions. This is typically arranged through Prestation and the desire of some existing Factions to cultivate new Factions to be their "junior partners" or allies. f) The List of potential benefits: (1) . (2) .